<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me To The Other Side by ReachALittleMore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221095">Take Me To The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/pseuds/ReachALittleMore'>ReachALittleMore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Love of Writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates, i guess, idk - Freeform, more like naruto is sasuke's safe place, oh my god they were roommates, rating based on language??, sorta hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/pseuds/ReachALittleMore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is overworking himself in his doctorate program and Naruto just wants his roommate and longtime friend to not work himself to death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Love of Writing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me To The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might be some spelling/grammar errors. I just wrote it, did a quick read over, and posted bc I'm writing to write. Figured I should start my personal writing challenge with a throw back. If you're curious, I listened to the other side by jason derulo while writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focus. This is it. Sasuke tapped the end of his pencil on the desk, trying to ignore his growing frustration. It was too much. Every word, every vocabulary term. Every sentence seemed to drone on and on, testing his patience and willingness to even finish reading it before moving onto the next. Discipline is important. Fugaku wouldn't tolerate Sasuke quitting just because he didn't enjoy something. Sasuke knew this wouldn't be easy. No one earns a doctorate in a day. Sasuke had underestimated the weight it would put on his shoulders.</p><p>The ceaseless studying and researching. He wasn't even sure what his thesis would be. How could he even begin to properly research without it? No one else even seemed to realize. Sasuke's head flopped forward against his arms. He was exhausted.  He didn't even want to think about how long he had before his next class. The next assignment due. The next group project he would have to take charge of. Or Mr. Grobits. The bitchy professor who wouldn't keep off his ass after Sasuke corrected him one time. </p><p>Never again would he make such a stupid mistake, to make his life a living hell. Sasuke wasn't even sure he wanted to take over the family business anymore. With a deep breath, Sasuke stood up and stretched his arms.</p><p>"Look at you," Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the window, focusing on his own reflection rather than the night sky. "It's almost midnight, and you're still not finished studying." His gaze fell to the cheap bedroom carpet. "It's only your second year into it. You'll never make it like this."</p><p>"I mean, with that attitude and never giving yourself a break, probably not." Fuck.</p><p>"Shut up, Naruto. I know what I'm doing," Sasuke snapped, spinning to look at the blond dork in his doorway. "What I don't know, is what you're doing in here." Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, noting his disheveled hair and dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>"So, you do know you're running yourself into the ground, or is this some weird new tactic I don't know?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid. You're so tired you are. You need a break," Naruto demanded. "Come on," he held out his hand. Sasuke had to look away. He couldn't trust himself not to take that hand, like all those times in middle school and highschool. He used to take that hand without a second thought. Sasuke never used to worry about the consequences. There was something that hand that had always been exciting and freeing. They'd get into trouble, Sasuke would get grounded, and do it all again. </p><p>"I can't, I need to study." Sasuke pressed his lips together in annoyance. His voice came out far too soft. Too revealing.</p><p>"Nope, you don't," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him willing or not towards the door. As expected, Sasuke found himself weak to that hand. He couldn't fight against the soft warmth. He would never admit just how calming it was. Naruto was Sasuke's warm blanket after a long day in the snow.  "Come on. Let's go get something to eat, play some games or something. No more studying." Naruto led Sasuke out to the living room, shooing him towards the couch. "Pick out a game and a movie, kay? I'll make food."</p><p>It was generous to call what Naruto walked into a kitchen. It wasn't even properly divided from the living room, just a few feet of tile with a stove equipped two of the smallest counters Sasuke had ever seen, with a fridge and a sink on opposite sides of the surrounding counters. </p><p>Naruto didn't let that deter him. Their rather small pantry made it easy to find exactly what he was looking for. Naruto had a knack for that. He accomplished his goals with his hellbent determination and one of the strongest wills Sasuke had ever known. Naruto always managed to draw people to him. He was a great friend. This wasn't the first or last time Naruto had pulled Sasuke away from overworking himself. There were too many times to count. Even in middle school, Naruto managed to draw Sasuke out of his defensive walls. Naruto snuck him out of the house after the rougher fights with his father and gave him a place to be upset until he was ready to be okay.</p><p>Naruto knew how give someone a kick in the ass when needed. Naruto was also one hell of a hugger. There was something healing about his fierce blue eyes and his goofy determined grin. Sasuke knew all too well how much of a draw that was. All too often he could find himself watching Naruto these days... Whether it was comfort in his familiarity or something else.</p><p>"...Sasuke. Sasuke?"</p><p>"Huh? What's up?" He sat up straight, realizing that he was doing it yet again. Not that he looked away.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The blond raised an eyebrow, "I've been calling your name. And you've just been sitting there, staring. And not picking anything out either," He tried to tease. Sasuke tilted his head, taking in the presence of his long time partner. They had hardly done anything, and yet a safe warmth had grown inside of his chest. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay now." It was Naruto's turn to stare, seeing the slight curve of Sasuke's lips caused a grin to burst across his face.</p><p>"I see, you've just been staring at me," Naruto hummed, "Listen, I know I'm hot stuff but. You can't go silent on me man, don't get that lost in my eyes," he taunted. </p><p>"You know what?" Sasuke snorted, "They're just too hard not to get lost in." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wow, you made it to the end? Comment and lemme know if you liked it! Or, if you don't like writing things out you can just leave a :) in the comments if you want. Idk. You do you, but I love you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>